In semiconductor production, wafers are processed sequentially in a plurality of process steps during the production process. With increasing integration density, requirements in terms of the quality of features to be configured on the wafer are rising. It is advantageous for this purpose if the quality even of individual process steps, for example lithography steps, can be dependably assessed during the production process and prior to a subsequent process step. The reason is that if a determination can be made, directly after a process step is performed and before final completion of a production process, that a wafer or the features configured on a wafer are defective, the wafer can be immediately discarded with no need to perform other subsequent process steps. Or the wafer identified as defective can be given special additional treatment until satisfactory quality is achieved. Efficiency and yield in semiconductor processing can thus be improved.
Optical apparatuses are particularly suitable for inspecting the surface of wafers. Optical apparatuses are known that can detect, by image recognition, a very wide variety of features on the surface of a wafer, the wafer usually being bright-field illuminated and scanned with a camera (matrix or line camera).
An inspection apparatus of this kind of the KLA-Tencor Corporation is described in the article “Lithography Defects: Reducing and Managing Yield Killers through Photo Cell Monitoring,” by Ingrid Peterson, Gay Thompson, Tony DiBiase, and Scott Ashkenaz, Spring 2000, Yield Management Solutions. The wafer inspection apparatus described therein works with an incident-light illumination device that examines microdefects with low contrast using a bright-field/dark-field illumination system.
For certain macrodefects, the aforesaid types of illumination do not produce enough contrast. In addition, the quality of the edge profile of features that are configured on the wafer, for example protrusions, conductor paths, etched depressions, or the like, cannot be adequately assessed.